Ultraman Neo Xenon
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Ultraman Neo Xenon is a more powerful version of Ultraman Xenon who is also a Xenon Ultra. Name Neo Xenon's name is based on Ultraman Neo Mebius, whom Neo Xenon is a parody of. Appearance Neo Xenon looks like the normal Xenon but more overpowered. You can tell he's more overpowered because...........uh.....idfk. His appearance also changes based on what form he's in. History Series/Main History Neo Xenon is an alternate version of Xenon from a different universe. At some point, Xenon found out he was a Xenon Ultra after Ultraman King told him. Afterwards of this, Xenon renamed himself to Neo Xenon. He then decided to go around the universe battling evil Kaiju Aliens and Ultras with his trusty sidekick Max. Neo Xenon battled the forces of evil for about the length of a series until he finally saved the entire universe and defeated every single villain that had ever lived. He had also become insanely powerful in the process. Afterwards of saving his home universe, Neo Xenon decided to travel to other universe to fight evil across the multiverse itself. Neo Xenon became a legend across the multiverse for his adventures and the bajillions of lives he had saved/protected. At some point Neo Xenon acquired a very powerful pet Godzilla named SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA. Ultraman Neo Xenon later showed up in some universe to help defeat Ultraman Exterminus and succeeded in doing so with help from other OP parodies. Ultra Hero Taisen! Ultraman Neo Xenon appears at the beginning of the Taisen, engaging in a battle with the other overpowered characters in the Taisen, until they all kill each other. He was revived at the end of the Taisen by Ultraman King. Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon The Movie! OP Ultras Unite! Note: This section is directly copied from Shining Neo Saga's history section, so it may be tedious to read if you have already seen Shining Neo Saga So in this movie thing that will probably never have a page, Shining Shining Zero and Neo Xenon had become allies and went about protecting the multiverse from threats. However after Shining Shining Zero faced his evil clone Anathema Zero, the two realized that a new threat may be arising, and the return of Shiny Lord, the most detestable and hated being in the universe, was imminent. As such, the two went to the location of a large mass of Anathema, where they presumed Shiny Lord was hiding out. It turned out that indeed he was, and that he had planned for the two to arrive. After Shining Shining Zero questioned Shiny Lord on planning to have to bring two of the most powerful Ultras in the multiverse to his location, Shiny had Anathema Zero, who had been repaired after being absolutely destroyed defeated by Shining Shining Zero. He commanded his robot to absorb all of the Anathema in the area, and sent it to attack the two Ultras. Neo Xenon, owing SSZ a favor after he took care of SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA whilst Neo Xenon was on vacation, simply killed Anathema Zero in a quick fight. Shiny Lord threw a tantrum, before realizing he still had one thing up his sleeve, an incredibly powerful Kaiju, created from the DNA of every overpowered Jugrus Jaggler fusion into one, known only as Overpoweredmons. Shiny Lord was about to tell this monstrosity to attack the two overpowered Ultras, but SSZ and Neo Xenon were tired of his crap and simply destroyed him with their pinkies. This caused Overpoweredmons to go into a rage and attack everything in sight, destroying reality itself as it continued. Shining Shining Zero and Neo Xenon attempted to fight off Overpoweredmons, and although they fared well at first, surprisingly, not even they could defeat the stupidly powerful plot device Kaiju. With no other options, the two OP Ultras decided to combine their powers into one, fusing and creating even more OP Shining Neo Saga! Ultraman Shining Neo Saga battled Overpoweredmons, and easily defeated him, saving the multiverse from it's destructive rampage. Afterwords, the two Ultras seperated, bidding eachother farewell, before going off into the multiverse to continue their very one-sided battle against the forces of evil Forming the Parody Garrison Neo Xenon, along with Shining Shining Zero, Ultraman Neo Neos, and Ultraman Protego came together to found the interdimensional organization of Parody Ultras known as the Parody Garrison. Neo Xenon is currently one of it's leading members. Forms - Glitter= Glitter Neo Xenon ''' A more powerful form gained from a trip to the Superior 8 universe. Abilities *Glitter Neo Xenonium Cannon: An upgraded version of Xenon's beam. *Glitter Neo Xenon Sword: An upgraded version of the Neo Xenon Sword *Strength: Xenon's strength increases in this form. *Glitter Neo Max Galaxy: Xenon is able to summon the Max Galaxy to use in combat. *Glitter Neo Travel Sphere: Like many Ultras, Xenon uses a Travel Sphere to fly about space. *Dimensional Travel *Purification: Glitter Xenon managed to free Tiga, Ultraman, and Seven from their dark forms after they were corrupted by Kamila. *This form has no time limit. - Future= '''Neo Xenon Future Mode A form gained far in the future, only seen when Neo Xenon's future self, or possibly a Xenon from another dimension, that appeared before the current Neo Xenon to save him from death. He later caught up with time and gained this form upon helping a version of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice in another universe against a gigantic Chaos Header invasion of their universe. Abilities *Cosmo Strike: Ultraman Neo Xenon’s primary attack in Future Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force. *Golden Extra Barrier: When needed, Future Mode Ultraman Neo Xenon can put up an energy shield that can block attacks. After repeated hits it changes color. It is an upgraded form of the barrier he uses in Eclipse mode. *Future Force: If an ally is low on energy, Ultraman Neo Xenon can transfer some of his energy to them by touching them, such as his past self. *Time Travel: This form grants Xenon the ability of time travel, seeing as he was able to visit his past self. - Ghost= Neo Xenon Ghost A nearly invisible and intangible astral projection created by Neo Xenon. Used to spy on enemies or visit friends. The form can also become a solid astral projection for when Neo Xenon needs to combat opponents he is too far away to reach, or save someone he is too far away from. Xenon often uses these projections without anyone even knowing. He can sometimes make them identical to his physical form. Abilities *Intangibility *Teleportation: The projection can appear in any location Neo Xenon wishes. *The "Ghost" projections retain all of Neo Xenon's abilities in their hard light forms. - Ultimate= Ultimate Neo Xenon A form gained after a version of Ultraman Zero gave Neo Xenon his Ultimate Ageis, before said version of Zero was killed in a battle with an alternate version of Belial. Abilities *Final Ultimate Xenon: The Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy, when Zero pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. Used to defeat the alternate Belial after Zero's sacrifice. **Final Ultimate Xenon Trinity: A stronger variation of Final Ultimate Xenon. it was first used on a Giganto Zetton. It augmented with Ultraman Dyna and Cosmos' energies. *Ultimate Xenon Sword: From the blade on his right arm Xenon can summon a blade of energy whose length he can choose, used to slice through Belial's planet size ship. The normal blade itself can be used as a weapon and is strong enough to pierce the body of Kaiser Darkness Belial. **Energy Blade: Xenon can use a blue energy blade. **Sword Ray Ultimate Xenon: Xenon can fire a blue arrow energy slash on foes. Used on a version of Eteglar. *Dimensional Travel: Like Noa, Xenon can use the Ultimate Aegis to travel between universes and probably dimensions as well. He can also travel with passengers. *Ultra Xenon Kick: After absorbing the remnant energies of the alternate Zero, Xenon is empowered by his energies, and gains use of his own version of Zero's kick attack, which he typically uses in this form. Thus, it is possible the attack is related to the Aegis itself. *Shielding: As the Ultimate Aegis is originally the Shield of Baraji, Xenon can use the summoned armor parts to act as a shield before donning it. *Wave Intrusion: Xenon is capable of intruding communication waves to converse with any person he desired. He did so with various individuals during his travels through the multiverse. - Junis= Junis Xenon A form gained form Ultraman Noa, which is similar to Ultraman Nexus's Junis form. Abilities *Neo Meta Field *Xenonium Over-Ray Storm *Transformation to Junis Blue *Everything the Armed Nexus do *All his previous abilities - Junis Blue= Junis Blue Xenon Another form granted to Neo Xenon by Noa. Abilities *Transformation to Junis Red. *Arrow Storm *Enhanced Speed *All his previous abilities *All of Junis Red's abilities - Aegis= Neo Xenon Aegis A more powerful form gained from Noa, it is the next step up from Xenon's Junis forms. It was later enhanced when Noa sacrificed himself to strengthen this form, given Neo Xenon all of his energies, which he then used to defeat Dark Lucifer. This form is slightly more powerful than the normal Ultraman Noa. Abilities *Lightning Xenon: Xenon can fire a powerful beam that is actually more powerful than the Ligthning Noa. *Dimensional Travel *Light Field: A more powerful Meta Field that constantly gives Neo Xenon more power. *This form has no time limit - Ascended= Neo Xenon Ascended Xenon's second most powerful form, gained after ascending to a Legendary Super Xenon Ultra. Abilities *Ascended Beam: A much more powerful version of the Neo Xenonium Beam. *Ascended Blade: A blade of pure light energy that can slice through evil energies. *Ascended Purification: This form can remove dark energies from a being's body. *This form has no time limit. *Dimensional Travel *Ascended Light: A blinding light that Neo Xenon can use to transform himself into a miniature sun, providing warmth and protecting other beings. *Ascended Shield: Though normally incredibly durable in Ascended form, Neo Xenon can also create a shield to protect other beings or himself. *Light Seal: Neo Xenon create a seal to contain evil forces. He used this to seal the dark dimension, a universe entirely consumed by darkness, from the rest of the multiverse. - Omnipotent= Xenon Omnipotent ''' Xenon's final, most powerful form, in which he becomes a God-like being. The true extent of this form's powers are unknown. Neo Xenon uses this form to watch over and safeguard the entire multiverse. Abilities *All-Seeing: Omnipotent Xenon can view the entire multiverse simultaneously. *Omnipotent Light: Omnipotent Xenon can cleanse entire universes of dark energies. *Omnipotent Beam: A beam of energy so powerful Omnipotent Xenon fears using it as it may hold the power to destroy all of reality. *Creation: Omnipotent Xenon can create anything out of the mere light energy generated from his body. The true extent of this ability is unknown. Used to recreate a universe after Neo Xenon's dark counterpart destroyed it, as well as fix the damage Dark Xenon had caused in many other universes. *Light Ray: A beam fired from Omnipotent Xenon's pointer finger, used to kill his evil counterpart in one shot. *Plot Armor: Invisible armor made entirely out of Plot. It is impenetrable thus rendering Neo Xenon truly omnipotent and immortal. *Revival: Neo Xenon can revive other beings at will. *Reality Warping: Being omnipotent, Neo Xenon can now warp reality as he pleases, however he typically limits how much he does with this ability. *Neo Xenon can create Astral Protections akin to his old Xenon Ghost form to send throughout the multiverse for the purpose of completing various tasks. He sometimes has these projections masquerade as himself. *As Neo Xenon dislikes the role of a god, he can take on a lesser form to walk the realm of mortals. He can increase the power of this lesser form at will, as well as return to his omnipotent form at will. }} - Fusions= Forms of Xenon gained by fusing with other Ultras or beings. - Super= Super Neo Xenon A form gained after Neo Xenon fused with the original 6 Ultra Brothers in order to defeat the incredibly powerful monster Maga Super Super Grand King Spectre, granting this Super Ultraman Taro-esc form. It is physically very similar to his normal form, however this form grants Neo Xenon a wide array of new and powerful abilities. Abilities *Neo Cosmo Super Miracle Ray: A very powerful beam of energy. Used to kill Maga Super Super Grand King Spectre in one shot. *Super Ultraman Xenon possesses all of the abilities of his previous form, albeit strengthened. *Neo Xenon can now use all of the Ultra Brothers' Abilities. *This form has no time limit. - Saga= Xenon Saga A fusion form gained from fusing Zero, Dyna, and Cosmos, during a battle against Hyper Imago Giganto Zetton Death Scythe Abilities *This form has the same abilities as the normal Ultraman Saga, but noticeably more powerful. - Phoenix= Neo Xenon Phoenix A fusion form gained from fusing with Mebius, Hikari, and several of Xenon's human friends. Abilities *Neo Xenonium-Mebium-Knight Shoot: A very powerful beam of energy that can kill most enemies in one shot. *Xenon can use the Xenon Sword, Mebium Blade, and Knight Blade simultaneously in this form. He can also combined the three blade weapons together into a weapon known as the Phoenix Blade, a fiery sword Neo Xenon can wield. *Phoenix Burst *Phoenix Dynamite *This form has no time limit. *This form possesses all of the same abilities as Mebius Phoenix Brave, but all these abilities have their power increased tenfold. *Hope Energy: This form draws power from the emotion of hope itself, making it theoretically unstoppable due the amount of hope contained within Neo Xenon himself, his human comrades, and the alternate Mebius and Hikari. - Infinity= Neo Xenon Infinity A from Neo Xenon gained after fusing with alternate versions of the Ultra Brothers to defeat Emperor Yapool and his monster Plasma Killersaurus Neo. Abilities *Infinte Cosmo Miracle Beam: A very powerful beam of energy, killed Plasma Killersaurus Neo in one shot. *Enhanced speed, strength, and stamina *Purification *This form has no time limit. *Infinite Barrier: An unbreakable shield of energy. - Infinite Saga Legend= Neo Xenon Infinite Saga Legend. A formed Neo Xenon gained after combining the energies of alternate versions of the Ultra Brothers, Ultraman Saga, and Ultraman Legend. Abilities *Legend Saga Cosmo Infinite Miracle Ray: A very powerful beam of energy, strong enough to destroy a galaxy. *This form has no time limit. *Light Pulse: This form can emit a large flash of energy to destroy opponents. It is powerful enough to kill an estimated 1000 Kaiju in one use. *Solar Dynamite: An improved version of Taro's Ultra Dynamite. it Gaines it's name due to being as hot as a sun, and the blast radius is about as large if the attack is used at full power. - Legendary= Neo Xenon Legendary ''' A form Neo Xenon gained after fusing with countless alternate reality counterparts of himself. Abilities * Legendary Neo Xenonium Cannon: Xenon can emit a powerful, golden-orange energy beam from his arms while they're in a backwards "L" shape. The beam is powerful enough to destroy almost anything in one shot. *Legendary Neo Xenon Sword: Neo Xenon can conjure a blade to use against his enemies. It is incredibly powerful and can change in size. *Strength: This form is incredibly strong. *Legendary Neo Max Galaxy: Neo Xenon can use an even more powerful Max Galaxy in combat when needed. }} - Fan-Submitted Forms= - SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE NEO XENON ZILLA= SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE NEO XENON ZILLA SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA FUSES WITH NEO XENON AND GIVES HIM SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE POWERS. Form Submitted by Kit. - God= God Xenon Form by: Gren Xenon's armored form gained from friends of his who attend Mobile Suit University and have the unique ability to transform into massive vehicles. In this form he becomes nigh-unstoppable. He is.. God Xenon. Abilities *Strength: In this form Neo Xenon's strength is virtually un paralleled. *Endurance: God Xenon can survive all manner of powerful blows with minimal damage. *God Breaker: An uppercut punch attack of incredible power, able to send enemies into orbit and break every bone in their body.. *God Punch: God Xenon fires rocket punches at his opponent, which has enough force to rip straight through their body, killing them instantly. *Thunder of a God: A beam fired from the right hand, which can destroy even the strongest of foes in a single hit. *Fire of a God: God Xenon's ultimate attack, a beam attack fired from his chest and color timer. It can obliterate virtually anything that stands in his way. *Fixer Beam: A beam which can repair machinery. }} }} Trivia *Neo Xenon is quite obviously a parody of Ultraman Neo Mebius, a very overpowered character created by Akre. *Neo Xenon also exists due to a joke in the chat about how Xenon isn't a Xenon Ultra, so I made a version of him that is. *Ultraman Neo Xenon is aware that he is a Parody Ultra. *This page was purposefully written mostly seriously, however is still a somewhat comedic parody, mostly due to SUPER HYPER OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA being Neo Xenon's pet. *Neo Xenon is actually more powerful than Shining Shining Zero, due to being omnipotent. *Although omnipotent, the role of a god little interests Neo Xenon, and he typically takes on a less powerful form to walk the realm of mortals, or creates a Xenon Ghost projection of himself for various tasks. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:OP Characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Xenon Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Ultraman Neo Xenon Continuity Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Variants of existing Ultras